Cleopatra: Terminology
Resources These are the tiles placed on a MAP by a designer. Most of these resource tiles are; Land, Water, Flood Plain, Meadow, Marshland, Tree, Rock, Metal, Prey Points, Fishing Points etc. Structures need to be placed on Land tiles with some Structures requiring some aspect of another tile. Clay Pits need to have a Water Table under it thus close enough to a Water tile. Fishing Wharfs need to be partly on 2 Water Tiles and have access to a Fishing Point. Some Resources are not detailed in this wiki with the understanding they are basic precepts(Land and Water tiles). Raw Materials Prey, when killed, become Raw Material for the Hunting Lodge. Trees, when cut down, become Raw Material for the Wood Cutter structure. Reeds gathered from the Marshland for further processing at the Reed Gathering structure. There are not many examples of Raw Materials as most are processed into Commodities without visual referances. Commodities Anything that can be stored at a Storage Yard is a Commodity until it becomes something that can no longer be stored there. Food types stored at the Granary can be shifted back to Storage Yards, so they are still Commodities until the Bazaar Buyer carries them off. A few structures store Commodities(Hunting Lodge, Wood Cutter etc) until their delivryman can take it to a Storage Yard, Granary or consuming structure at which time it becomes a Material associated with that structure. Materials Deliveries of Commodities to a structure for further processing become Materials as they no long can be stored at the Storage Yards. Materials are tallied at the storing structure usually with a limit of 200 units. Monuments are consumers of Commodities and other Materials (product of Carpenters' Guild and Artisans' Guild). The brief time a sled traverses between the Storage Yard and Monument is the lifespan of some Materials (Bricks & Stone). Food Once the Bazaar Buyer gets a 'Food type' from the Granary it is considered 'Food'. If that Buyer gets killed by a predator the Food she and her helpers have will be lost from distribution. The Food that makes it to the Bazaar is distributable to housing which will consume it. Only the Bazaar and Housing store 'Food'. Goods Once the Bazaar Buyer gets a 'Goods type' from the Storage Yard it is considered 'Goods'. Only the Bazaar and Housing store 'Goods'. Unit/Block These terms are used to describe the smallest measure of Commodities, Materials, Food and Goods. Block is a special designation for Stone which takes up the same space as 100units in Storage Yards. Straw is consumed in 25units per 100units of Brick. Food is consumed in units by Housing based on its current occupant number. Goods are consumed periodically in units by Housing regardless of it's size(1x1, 2x2, 3x3 or 4x4) or occupant number. Load This term can refer to a couple differing situations as explained below. cart load Production facilities generate a deliveryman with 100 units of a commodity or 1 block of stone. The Storage Yard stocker deliveryman also uses these qualities. farm load Farms generate a deliveryman that can hold between 1 unit to 800 units of a commodity. getter/emptier/stocker load The Storage Yard and Granary getter/emptier can carry 400units of most commodities or 1 Block of Stone. Stocker deliveryman will only transfer 100units of a commodity to a consuming structure. sled load The Work Camp Laborer sleds can carry 400units of most commodities or 4 Blocks of Stone. Category:Cleopatra Basics